Amor, Traição e Muita confusão! HH
by MandyBooks
Summary: Harry acha que ama Hermione, mas Rony sente o mesmo.E a Gina como é que fica, ela ama Draco, mas e agora que Harry a beijou? E Hermione o que vai fazer da vida, ao saber do que Harry e Gina tiveram?Leiammm!XD
1. O erro

**Amor, traição e muita confusão!**

**Capítulo 1 – O erro**

Amor.

Uma pequena palavra que pode mudar vidas, sejam essas mudanças para o bem, ou para o mal.

Traição.

Uma palavra que joga um balde de água fria nos corações apaixonados.e que mesmo se não for tão apaixonado, pelo menos deixa marcas e uma grande dor de cabeça!

Muita confusão.

É o resultado da junção do Amor com a Traição, ainda mais se estiver relacionado a um erro do passado...

O dormitório masculino da Grifinória...Como um lugar para se dormir, transformou-se no começo para as rivalidades de grandes amigos? Ah, talvez quando essa conversa terminou...

- Ei Harry você tem notado uma diferença na Mione...?

- Ela ta diferente...vai ver é o fim dos nossos anos aqui em Hogwarts...

- Eu não to falando disso! Vai dizer que você não notou que ela está mais...mais bonita!

Sem saber porquê , Harry sentiu um aperto no peito, uma sensação de perda...

- É, talvez...Por que! – Perguntou Harry Potter, bastante preocupado.

- Harry, deixa de ser lento! Você nunca notou que eu sou apaixonado pela Hermione! Eu tava pensando em pedir ela em namoro hoje, sabe...

- Certo, certo...Que bom...Eu vou andar um pouco...São os nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts...- Disse Potter, mesmo não concordando com suas palavras.

Então saiu do dormitório...Precisava ficar sozinho...Pelo menos por algum tempo...Mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu...

No caminho para "lugar nenhum", Harry encontrou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos...vermelhos demais para alguém resistir...

- Harry! E aí? Como vai você? Eu quase não te vejo mais...

Entre uma palavra e outra, parecia que Harry ouvia uma pequena fungada...Como se ela estivesse chorado há pouco tempo, mas ele não se atrevera a perguntar o por quê.

- É...É meu último ano aqui...vai ver é isso...

Harry percebeu que Gina se entristeceu ao ouvir Harry mencionar que era seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. O último...

- Pois é...Eu já vou indo então...A gente se vê por aí...

A voz da ruivinha parecia diminuir a cada palavra dita, então pela primeira vez, Harry pareceu achar que as coisas podiam dar certo pra ele e gritou pela ruivinha, tão difícil de esquecer:

- Gina!

Correndo até ela, mais perto do que ele previa que chegasse...Ela se virou, não era tão alta quanto ele, mas era o bastante para que seus lábios ficassem próximos o bastante para se unirem e selarem um pacto que mais parecia de compaixão por corações partidos do que amor...

**Fim do capítulo 1**


	2. Descobertas e Declarações

**Capítulo 2 – Descobertas e Declarações**

Após um beijo meio conturbado, Gina correu para uma sala que não era conhecida por todos, para falar a verdade, conhecida somente por uma ruivinha de olhos castanhos e um loiro do olhos acinzentados, que provavelmente nunca mais voltaria lá depois da noite anterior...

Mas por hoje...Gina choraria até o amanhecer...Porque depois que não o queria mais, Harry a beijava...Porque o seu amor proibido a tinha deixado, dizendo que já não agüentava a pressão de esconder tudo...Chorava, enfim, porque ela nunca havia deixado de ser uma menina boba e influenciável...

Do lado de fora do castelo, porém, uma garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados dava um encontrão com Harry Potter quando estava entrando no castelo, pois já era tarde e estava muito frio.

- Hermione! O quê você estava fazendo aí fora a uma hora dessas?

- Harry! O quê VOCÊ ia fazer saindo à uma hora dessas? Eu estava voltando, porque já está tarde e frio...

Mesmo já não estando próximo à Hermione como estava há algum tempo com Gina...ele sentia uma coisa muito mais complicada do que somente amizade, ou mesmo compaixão...

Hermione, por outro lado tinha certeza do que sentia quando chegava perto de Harry: Suas pernas ficavam bambas, seu coração batia mais forte, ela sentia que era capaz até mesmo de voar, subestimando até seu medo por altura...Era amor...Mas dessa vez, ela sentiu mais uma coisa, sentiu que estava preparado para contar para Harry de seu amor...

- Harry...

- Sim...

Como será que ele nunca havia notado esse sentimento antes! Uma coisa que parecia aumentar em todas as entranhas de seu ser a cada minuto, a cada segundo que pensava nela, que olhava para ela...Mas não! Ele não poderia fazer isso...

- Nós já estamos no nosso último ano...E eu andei pensando que devia lhe contar uma coisa...

"Será que? Será que ela me ama? Não! Ela não pode me amar! O Rony a ama...".

- Sim, Hermione...Pode contar...

Involuntariamente, o corpo de Hermione se aproximava de Harry...

- Há muito tempo eu venho tentando falar isso pra você...Eu te amo, Harry Potter!

- Quê! Você não pode...não deve! O rony te ...não pode...não devia...você...eu...

- Harry...eu pensei que...deixa p lá!

Quando ela estava prestes a ir embora, Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Hermione, eu não posso. O Rony te ama...Ele me disse que é apaixonado por você...ia te pedir em namoro hoje de noite...Ele me disse! Eu não posso!

- Harry...o Rony tem que entender...

Ele entenderia, Harry sabia que sim, mas...e Gina? Será que ela entenderia?

- Mas...Mione, é porque aconteceu uma coisa hoje...

- O quê?

- Eu...eu beijei a Gina...não posso machucá-la...

- Você é quem sabe Harry...só você...

Pela primeira vez na vida, ele via Hermione realmente chorando...e ele não sabia lidar com o choro das outras pessoas...não estava acostumado.

- Hermione...Mas...O Rony te ama...

- Eu sei que sim...Mas eu não Harry...Eu não o amo...infelizmente...

- Mione...mas...vc me entende , não entende?

- O pior é que sim...eu entendo...Adeus Harry...

E se foi...chorando...Pensando em nunca mais voltar...


End file.
